memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star Trek: Discovery
Abkürzung Übernehmen wir die "offizielle" Abkürzung der Serie DSC (die Quelle will ja offenbar auch VOY zu VGR geändert haben), oder warten wir, ob sich die (zweideutige) Abkürzung STD sich bei den Fans durchsetzt ☺ ? --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:38, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) / Nachtrag: Offenbar ist VGR kein Versehen: Larry Nemecek und Michael Okuda haben auf den Twitter-Eintrag entsprechend reagiert. Also, wat nu? --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:45, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :VGR? Oh mein Gott... Nicht mein Fall, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aber wenn es dann offiziell ist, meinetwegen. Bei DSC, es ist offiziell, warum also nicht? Ist doch offiziell oder? :D -- 18:36, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) ::Lasst VOY VOY, daran hab ich mich gewöhnt, außerdem kann man besser erkennen um was es geht (bei VGR muss ich an V'Ger denken :s). Was ist das Problem bei STD? ::P.S: DSC könnte zu (unwahrscheinlichen) Problemen mit DS9 führen... -- 18:47, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :::Falls die Abkürzung STD tatsächlich übernommen werden soll, dann müsste man allerdings so konsistent sein und dies auch bei den anderen Star-Trek-Serien durchführen. Das heißt: :::*TOS wird zu STTOS :::*TAS wird zu STTAS :::*TNG wird zu STTNG :::*DSN wird zu STDSN :::*VOY wird zu STV :::*Und ENT wird zu STE :::Meiner Meinung nach nicht besonders ästhetisch. Ich persönlich fände DIS oder DSC daher wesentlich stimmiger. -- 22:55, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :::Wobei DIS hier eigentlich die sinnvollste Möglichkeit wäre, schließlich wurden bei VOY und ENT auch die jeweils ersten drei Buchstaben für die Abkürzung verwendet. -- 23:00, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) @phoenixclaw: Im deutschsprachigen Raum dürfte STD wohl kein Problem darstellen, bei den Amis hingegen... STD ist in den USA anscheinend eine sehr gebräuchliche Abkürzung für "sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten" - weswegen hier sich jemand Offizielles berufen fühlte, den (sich bereits sehr amüsiert zeigenden) US-Fans sofort eine alternative Abkürzung vorzuschreiben :-D Was die Alternativen angeht: Ich persönlich fände zwar auch DIS konsequenter, es erinnert aber ein wenig an das umgangssprachliche "dissen" (engl.: to diss) ;) DSC erinnert mich in erster Linie an Fußball (Dresdner SC, DSC Arminia Bielefeld, etc.), D'eutscher-'''S'ternenflotten-'C'''lub wäre aber sicher noch am ehesten zu verschmerzen :-D Bzgl. VGR-VOY: Hier bevorzuge ich die unter Fans völlig gängige Abkürzung VOY. VGR dürfte wohl nur die Ökonomen unter uns begeistern, da es die Abkürzung für "Volkswirtschaftliche Gesamtrechnung" ist :-D Klingt auch, als müsste hier jemand nur noch die Vokale I und A ergänzen um schnell zu STD zu gelangen :-D Die Gründe von Nemecek und Okuda (offenbar derzeit auf Werbefeldzug für seine "offizielle" Enzyklopädie - wofür es einer solchen in Zeiten der Memory Alpha bedarf, ist mir natürlich völlig schleierhaft :-D) sind da wenig nachvollziehbar. Ist aber auch alles nicht so in Stein gemeißelt. In der Prä-Internetzeit war TOS für mich zum Beispiel immer CLC ("Classic") - ich glaube Ralph Sander hat das für sein Referenzwerk Das Star Trek Universum genutzt. Wie auch immer wir uns entscheiden: wir sollten sicher gehen, dass alle gängigen Abkürzungen hier in der MA/de auch zum Ziel führen (PS.: Beim Aufrufen von VGR scheint unsere Datenbank irgendwie in eine Feedback-Schleife zu geraten, woran liegt das?) --Fizzbin-Junkie 08:29, 25. Jul. 2016 (UTC) ::::Eine Prä-Internetzeit? Soetwas gab es? O.o ::::Mein Vorschlag: Vorerst sollte die Vorlage:s darauf angepasst werden, dass sie sowohl DSG als auch DIS akzeptiert (und bei der Gelegenheit wohl auch VGR). Am besten möglichst bald, denn es gibt in diesem Wiki noch ein paar Links auf ''Star-Trek-Serie ohne Titel, die bei Gelegenheit mal ausgetauscht werden sollte. ::::Auf kurz oder lang werden wir uns aber wohl für ein Kürzel entscheiden müssen, wenn wir auf einzelne Episoden verweisen wollen. Aber das hat noch bis Januar Zeit, und möglicherweise hat sich bis dahin ja eine als Internet-Favorit herauskristallisiert. ::::Und VOY bleibt VOY! Es sei denn, dass sich wider erwarten plötzlich eine riesen Protestbewegung dagegen auftut. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:04, 25. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :::::Müssten wir dann nicht auch DS9 in DSN umändern? Die offizielle Abkürzung ist wohl DSN, doch wird hier immer DS9 verwendet.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 10:32, 25. Jul. 2016 (UTC) ::Das läuft mal wieder aus dem Ruder. Ok, wir haben einige Abkürzungen die wir meiden sollten (STD und VGR), deswegen sollten wir bei VOY bleiben (ist eh die gängie Abkürzung, auch in Star Trek Online wo ich gestern eine Ellenlange Diskussion über die neue Discovery hatte pfuh, hat das lang gedauert da wieder raus zu kommen... und was die ganzen Trek-Verrückten spielen *sarkastisches Augenzwinkern*) und das andere DSC nennen. ::Und die DS9-Debatte hatten wir jetzt schon wie oft? Vier fünf Mal? Lief es nicht immer darauf hinaus, dass beides in den Vorlagen verwendet werden kann, sich aber DS9 standarisiert hat? -- 16:03, 25. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Dann scheint ein Konsens zu bestehen, erstmal die Abkürzung DSC für die neue Serie zu nutzen - ich versuche mich gleich mal an der Vorlage. Alles andere bleibt dann halt so wie bisher, womit wir wie gewohnt die selben Abkürzungen nutzen, wie die MA/en. DIS (DSC), DSN (DS9) und VGR (VOY) können wir eventuell als alternative Links einrichten (Sofern noch nicht geschehen). --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:08, 26. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Newsflut Sollten wir hier die "Newsflut" unter Produktionshistorie nicht ein wenig eindämmen? Eigentlich sollten dort nur '''Meilensteine der Produktionsgeschichte hinterlegt werden. Wenn nun aber jede noch so kleine Äußerung der Produzenten (wie nun zuletzt bzgl. des Schiffs-Designs) zu einem neuen Eintrag führt, bläht das den Artikel nur unnötig künstlich auf. Letztlich sollte die Auflistung der Produktionshistorie eigentlich auch nur einen kleinen Teil des späteren Serien-Artikels ausmachen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 09:01, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC)